


Second Unity Day

by LauraTear



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unity Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraTear/pseuds/LauraTear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the second Unity Day on the ground, and much has happened in the last year. Maybe it's time for Clarke to relax a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Unity Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers,
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little one shot. I wanted it to be fairly short and sweet. I hope you enjoy. LT
> 
> PS. I don't own anything to do with The 100 - well, except maybe some fan-girl feelings but I'm not the only one.

The 100 One Shot

Setting: First Unity Day after the Grounders Attack, and the return of the 100 from Mount Weather.

 

It was Unity Day.

It had been a long year for Clarke. The last Unity day had been disastrous in terms of ramifications; the Grounders had declared war resulting in to many lost souls. It had resulted in the confinement of their remaining numbers at the Mount Weather facility until Bellamy and Finn and Abby Griffin had mounted a rescue nearly a month and a half after their kidnapping. It had taken the remaining ark survivors a long time to find each other and set up some semblance of a camp. 

The only good thing that had come out of their visit to the mountain was that Raven lived. The people there had treated her wounds and she had slowly recovered. They didn’t do it out of the kindness of their hearts however; they did it because they knew who she was and what she could do and hoped that she would help them. They knew who all of them were. Clarke had never learned how they knew what they did but she’d had some ideas. 

During the raid on Mount Weather there had been four groups – Finn and Kane had lead a group responsible for the release of their friends, Abby – a group responsible for acquiring any medical supplies they could find and Bellamy had lead the main group that had be in charge of defense and the storming of the facility. They hadn’t been alone in their attack. Lincoln and Octavia had returned from their adventure with reinforcements after Bellamy had tracked them down and asked for their help. Octavia never even hesitated, of course she was going and where she went so did Lincoln. 

Clarke gazed into the nearby bonfire, ignoring the festivities around her, absorbed in her thoughts; still remembering it like it was yesterday. She’d heard gunshots and an alarm and had run to the door. She’d seen Monty’s face and together they waited to see what would happen. The first face that she saw of the rescue party was Finn’s as he shot through the lock on her door. After that everything was a blur. 

“Am I going to have to tell you every Unity day to relax and have some fun, Princess?”  
Clarke looked up from her thoughts to a familiar face.   
“Hopefully not,” Clarke said with a slightly serious tone.   
“You’re always serious Clarke. Relax; you deserve it. You and Abby have been working too hard lately,” Bellamy sat next to Clarke and handed her a drink. It was Monty’s moonshine.   
“I can’t believe Monty is still making this stuff,” Clarke shook her head with a half smile.   
“I think everyone was distracted initially by Raven’s pregnancy, then they all got used to it, plus who would try and argue with me?”  
Clarke chuckled half-heartedly. It still hurt, thinking about Finn and Raven.   
“Raven did,”   
When they had returned from Mount Weather, Raven had one more surprise hidden up her sleeve – or under her shirt more accurately. She had fallen pregnant just before everything had happened and she wasn’t sure if the father was Finn or Bellamy.   
Bellamy and Raven had argued about it more than once, but when the baby was born it had been blood typed, and Bellamy was ruled out. 

Those eight months had been tough for Clarke. Finn hadn’t been around much, because every time they spoke, the topic inevitably turned to Raven’s pregnancy until finally Clarke had put up definitive boundaries. Even if the baby didn’t turn out to be Finns’, she didn’t want to be in a relationship with him. That didn’t mean it hurt any less.  
Finn and Bellamy had argued a fair amount as well. The tension between the three parties, and by relation Octavia and Lincoln had make Clarke uncomfortable. She’d spent more time with Monty and Jasper – even more time with Miller, and after an initial month of tension, she started spending more time with her mother as well.   
In her other time, the hospital and hunting had kept her relatively busy. She’d gone hunting with Bellamy quite a few times over the eight months. At least when Bellamy was around her, he talked about anything other than Raven’s baby, when they actually spoke. Usually their hunting trips had passed in an amiable silence; usually. Clarke and Raven had grown closer than they expected in those eight months as well. Especially when Clarke helped Raven through some of her pregnancy worries.

“Are you ever disappointed?” Clarke asked suddenly. The question came out with little warning and Clarke was surprised by her own curiosity.  
“By what?” Bellamy frowned, bemused.  
“That Charlotte wasn’t yours’” Clarke was referring to Raven’s baby.  
“Ah,” Bellamy sighed, and was pensive for a moment before shrugging. “Maybe, but it is tough leading people and I don’t need anything else distracting me. A kid would just take away my focus. You’ve heard the rumors; the others want to leave the main camp. It’s taking a lot of persuading just to keep them here for the moment.” Bellamy chuckled suddenly. “Though sticking around for Unity day didn’t require much persuasion.”  
“Yeah, I’ve heard,” Clarke thought about it as she returned her gaze to the flames and drained her cup. “I think that’s a bad idea. We need to work on getting everyone integrated properly. Even if life for us isn’t as free as it used to be, it was a year ago now.”  
“I didn’t say I thought it was a good idea,” Bellamy rolled his eyes. “We wouldn’t have any medical supplies or anyone to fix us, because you’d probably stay here with Abby,.”  
“No I wouldn’t. You need me,” Clarke chuckled, feeling the warmth of the moonshine curl its’ way through her stomach.  
“Yeah, I do.” Bellamy agreed, not looking her in the eyes.  
“Same way I need you, we can’t be leaders without each other. You’re the Rebel King,”  
Clarke chuckled as she used the name that some of the other kids used for Bellamy, in reference to his now pardoned crime of shooting Chancellor Jaha.  
“A King and a Princess, how about that,” Bellamy half smiled at the fire and for a second Clarke could have believed that she melting for a totally different reason than sitting next to a fire.  
The two of them sat together for another couple of hours, their hands resting on the log in the space between them so that they were just barely touching; both unwilling to part ways for the evening. 

Finally Clarke reluctantly stood, deciding it was time to sleep.   
“Goodnight Bellamy,” Clarke smiled at him; smiled properly “Happy Unity Day.”  
“Goodnight Princess,” Bellamy stood as well and they parted ways for the evening. 

When Clarke went to sleep that night, she slept better than she had in the last month. Come to think of it, she thought as she drifted off, that was the last time she and Bellamy had spent some time together. Her last thought as she drifted off to sleep was that maybe she would have to start spending more time with him…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading folks.


End file.
